


If I'm Honest

by RedVelvettt (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Murder, Smut, lol, naruto - Freeform, religion conversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedVelvettt
Summary: This is the preview of one of my old stories I am re-writing. I wrote it 5 years ago so...it may be cringe. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto) & Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Preview

When (___) walked into the Akatsuki hideout for the first time with Kisame and Itachi, she was more than nervous. She wasn't necessarily a prisoner, but she also wasn't exactly welcome here either- or so Kisame had warned her. No other members knew who she was, of course. They brought (___) to an open area that looked similar to a sort of living room or common room as others would put it. She held her chin up and let her cold gaze land on every single person that turned her way. Some were curious, some were uninterested and simply turned back away from her. Except for a man with slicked back silver hair and magenta eyes.

He had a small smirk on his lips that made her assume he was arrogant, and when he spoke she was proven correct. "Who the hell are you? A new recruit? Or...a captive~?"

Itachi answered for her, simply stating a short version of the truth, "She is a conditional recruit. On the run from a group of people, our Leader decided to offer her solace in return for her services."

All but Hidan shrugged and walked away. He stepped closer to (___) and held her gaze. "Well you should be a fun new addition to our group! You have no idea how borings these guys are, but I'll show ya around~." With a soft chuckle he tried to put his hand around her wrist. However, she quickly snapped her fingers and smirked in return just as he began to choke up.

Magenta eyes locked onto [e/c] ones, his mouth opening and he coughed up rose petals that were a soft nude pink color. "What the hell was that?!" He wiped his mouth and stood back up straight.

She shrugged and held up her hands innocently, "only a warning. Next time, it could be a whole rose. Thorns and all." 

In the next moment, Hidan came so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. His cloak was brushing against her shirt. Okay, maybe mistakes were already being made.

"Then let the games begin, [Name]." With his eyes looking down on her shoulder, he placed his hand firmly on it and gave it a playful squeeze like one would a friend. She froze in confusion as to how he knew her name without having introduced herself yet. After a minute of his staring, he turned on his heel and walked off in the direction that she assumed were the rooms. This was going to be a long stay indeed....


	2. Fresh Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, reader and Hidan are starting to already get into mischief. It's more fun being bad when you can actually do bad things, right~?

For a couple of days it became quiet. Hidan was... as pleasant as he could be. Tonight, (___) was sitting in the kitchen alone and most of the other members were already asleep or were out on missions. She envied them. Here she was, a warrior in her own right, and she was just waiting around to be needed. Infuriating wasn't quite the word for the situation. It felt more like a monotonous routine forming.

"[Name]," And there was some noise. Finally.

She was reminded to ask him how he knew her name when she first stepped foot into this hideout. She looked up at Hidan from her seat, "How do you know my name?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled airily. His magenta eyes looked to her [e/c] ones. "I read some of the leader's files on you before you came to us. Let's just say he was more than a little pissed when he caught me." With a leisurely stride, he sat down beside her in another chair. After a moment of still silence he decided to slide his chair in front of hers to face her.

"What in the hell are you doing just sitting in here like this, by the way."

"I'm contemplating if I can get out and actually do something," she explained to him. He reached out to grab her chin and she held her breath. She was told about him and what he was capable of doing to someone. She waited, not wanting to jump to conclusions about him but not wanting to get hurt.

He glanced down at her lips and then turned his gaze to her eyes again. She carefully took his hand off of her face and placed it back on his leg. He stood up and took a hold of the scythe he had left leaning against the counter, sighing. "Then come with me tonight. I can show you my religion and one of the ceremonies I perform. Who knows? You might let me convert you." The way he said the last words sent chills down her arms and back. It was certainly an idea that sounded more fun than sitting around. 

She mentally shook herself so she could focus. He laughed and began walking out, immediately returning to his cool and callous self. She blinked a couple of times before hurrying after him.

It took about thirty minutes of us walking around a village closer to the hideout before they came across some man obviously kidnapping a young girl to do God-knows-what with. She almost went to the girl's aid when Hidan wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her back against his partially exposed chest.

"Let me show you my damn religion," he muttered against her ear, watching the man with a predatory hunger that frightened her honestly. He easily stepped over to the man and picked him up by the neck with his right hand.

(___) signaled for the shaken girl to come to her, holding her in her arms as she cried. 

"Hurry home. Keep running and do not look back. Do you understand me?" (___) whispered to her and she nodded. The girl then turned and ran as she instructed. 

Hidan licked the blade she just used to stab the man's shoulder which made her cringe and while her heart beat hard and fast.

Then she watched as Hidan thrust a black, sharp-ended rod into his own hand. (___) looked on in enraptured confusion. If this was his religion, it truly was something sinister. But he was also using it save that girl...right? He drew a symbol on the ground with his own blood, the same symbol she had seen on his necklace.

"Now that the preparations are finally fucking complete, I'm going to make this fast for you. Only so I can demonstrate quickly for [Name]." Hidan spoke confidently as his skin became black. He turned to give (___) a grin to show his appreciation for being his audience for the night. The markings reminded her of a reaper or Death himself. He took the same black rod and stabbed it through his own chest where his heart is. (___) cried out his name, confused by what the hell he was doing.

"Ah~ I'm okay. This feels...amazing to me." Hidan's head was tilted back and he spoke through his parted lips. His magenta eyes slowly rolled back and (___) looked away from his face. Then she noticed the man had fallen face first to the ground not to move again. Hidan removed the rod from himself, stared down at the body for a minute or so, and promptly walked over to her. 

Their eyes locked together and she mindlessly placed her hands on his chest trying to find a fatal wound. Her mind was only focused on the way he was looking down at her in that moment. The ritual he performed and how he killed was insanely dramatic, but to someone like (___) it was also very interesting. She suddenly remembered who she was and where she was when his skin returned to normal. She felt a warmth radiating from his body due to how close they were. She took a few steps back and tried to even out her nervous breathing.

His eyes watched her with clear aroused amusement. "You were drawn to it, weren't you?"

(___) was beginning to feel like everything he said to her was a tease. "Yes, but don't expect me to carelessly convert overnight because of it," she retorted.

Shrugging, Hidan placed his hand on her lower back as they began walking away. The hand touching her was still emanating that almost electric heat as he spoke again. "Just think about it. Besides, Lord Jashin doesn't want any damn mistakes happening."

Comprehending that she was still allowing Hidan to touch her without her permission, (___) took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. What she witnessed left her shaken and she didn't know if it was with terror or absolute delight.


	3. Amuse Me

(___) didn't consider herself to be an upstanding citizen by any means. She had done some bad things and even killed some people before. However, joining a cult just to get pleasure from killing people seemed... unnecessary. Even if the person trying to convert you is insanely hot.

The hideout was empty again a few days later. (___) had been given some small jobs to do here and there for the organization and she was currently awaiting another one.

Just as last time, Hidan took this opportunity to track her down and talk to her.

He sat down beside her on the couch in what she assumed was the main room.

"Any closer to a decision?"

Rolling her eyes, (___) shook her head and scooted a little further away from him to give herself space. 

Hidan ignored her actions and smirked at her. "Alright then. Tonight you can help with my ritual instead of just watch. Maybe that'll help you make up your damn mind?"

"If I'm honest? No. It won't, but I'll do it anyway just to amuse you," (___) responded, smiling at him.

"Fuck, I think I love you." He teased her as he leaned over and touched just the top of her shoulder. 

(___) narrowed her eyes at him. "We just met a couple weeks ago, Hidan."

"Love at first sight?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed at his corny words and rose up from the couch. "I'll meet you outside tonight." She walks away before he can say anything else.

When she got back to her room, she began going through the pros and cons of joining him. Being immortal sounded nice, but also annoying if she got tired of living. There was also the matter of the people after her. Gaining a power like Hidan's would mean she wouldn't have to hide any longer. It would mean she could just kill them, be done with it, and get pleasure out of it. There was no downside to that that she could find. She kept thinking, the pros really beginning to outweight the cons. 

Of all the places she could've ended up she fell right into the company of a man who could take all her problems away. That had to mean something. Plus physical chemistry aside, there were quite a few things they agreed on and shared in common. Some called him a religious fanatic, she just thought he was a bit eccentric. 

The afternoon seemed to pass into nighttime quickly that day. 

"You look a little more excited this time." Hidan confidently pointed out to her as he fell in step with her on her way outside. 

(___) pretended to have to think about it before retorting, "no. I think I'm just a little more prepared for it."

They teased each other a little more and discussed more of their world views as they made their way to a different town. One that wouldn't draw attention if someone went missing.

This time around they waited behind the local bar for some scumbag to eventually come out. Hidan leaned against the back of the building, one arm prepped up on his scythe and the other hanging in his cloak.

(___) stood in front of him and looked at his bare chest. "Do you ever wear a shirt?"

"Why would I need to? This damn cloak is more than enough," he grumbled as he gave the material a pained look.

Before (___) could tease him about pouting an obnoxiously loud drunk came stumbling around the back corner. He blinked his eyes quite a few times like he was trying to clear something out of them.

"Hey, mister. Are you lost~?" (___) purred the words at him with a glint in her eyes that had Hidan shifting restlessly.

It took them around an hour to find the perfect spot and by the time they were done torturing the unlucky drunk they were both covered is splashes of blood and a light sheen of sweat. 

Hidan pushed back the hair that was slightly sticking to her forehead with blood. "What about now?" His voice sounded softer than normal as he came down from his high. 

(___) looked up into his magenta eyes. He looked so good in the dim light. He gazed down at her with a lazy smirk. Suddenly he appeared to be so inviting. It was like he's the answer she's been looking for this whole time.

"Yes. I'll do it, Hidan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Hidan finally explains the meaning if Jashinism and how to convert.

"Anything less than death and destruction is a sin," Hidan begins. He and (___) agreed to meet in his room so he could properly educate her on the Way of Jashin. 

(___) nods to show that she is listening, looking up at Hidan from her spot on his bed. 

"You've watched me already so you know how to do the ritual. When you feel it for yourself you'll be thanking me." Hidan holds up his necklace and kisses it reverently. 

"I get all that but how does one officially convert," (___) asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Hidan's magenta eyes flick from the necklace in his hand to hers. "You just gotta fucking ask him. If you're worthy enough then you get the technique. If you're not, then you become a sacrifice."

(___) pauses to think before asking her next question, "can I meet Jashin first?"

"Have some damn respect, woman!" He puts his hands on her shoulders and gets onto his knees so they are eye to eye. "This is a God we're talking about. You don't just walk the fuck up to him and start asking questions. Either you're ready to commit when you get there or you're not. Got it?"

Hidan rises to sit opposite of her on the bed when she just nods at him. He stares her down intensely, being deadly serious for once. 

"We can wait, but I kinda really like you so hurry up and make a damn choice."

(___) almost laughed at how he contradicts himself but his serious expression stops her. He really meant what he said. She takes in his magenta eyes and silver hair. The toned muscles of his neck, shoulders, and chest. If he were serious like this all the time he'd bee too dangerous for her. 

"I saw that," Hidan smirks, leaning back a little.

"Saw what?" She asks genuinely confused.

"That! You were checking me out," Hidan teases and throws his head back laughing hard enough to have to hold his stomach. 

(___) rolls her eyes at him, "oh bullshit! I was just thinking about stuff!" She feels her face turn red and she shifts away from him.

"Ahhh fuck~" Hidan sighs loudly, trying to catch his breath. "That was adorable. You were so fucking obvious about it too!" 

When (___) refuses to look at him, Hidan smiles as he grabs her chin to make her do it. "You're pretty hot yourself. It's a yes or no, okay? Don't overthink it."

Hidan puckers her lips together playfully and she responds by mumbling, "I don't know if I want to kiss you right now or torture you with rose petals."

"Can I pick~?" He practically purrs the words, slowly leaning closer to her. "How about you say yes and then I kiss you." 

(___) rubs her lips when he finally lets her face go. Hidan places one hand on the bed right beside her upper thigh, leaning over her lap until they are almost touching noses. 

"Fine. Yes."

Hidan wastes no time in wrapping his other hand around the back of her neck and diving into the kiss first. (___) closes her eyes as she kisses back, softly sighing when his hand grabs and squeezes her thigh before rubbing it. Their heads turn to deepen the kiss and before Hidan can lose what little self control he has he leans back to admire his work. Watching her lick her lips and the way her glazed over eyes shine with desire. 

He gives her thigh a little slap before standing up and grabbing the scythe standing against the back wall of his bedroom.

"Ready to go to the Valley of Hell?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
